1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental suction devices and more particularly pertains to a new apparatus for applying suction adjacent to a tooth for removing saliva from the operative area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various dental procedures require that the tooth being operated upon be maintained in a relatively dry condition during procedures such as adhesive composite restorations and applications of occusal sealants. The surfaces of the operative tooth must be isolated from moisture (e.g., saliva) so that the bonding of such adhesives or sealers are not negatively affected by the moisture. Dental dams have been used to isolate an individual tooth or a plurality of teeth from moisture, but can be difficult or painful to use on teeth that have not completely erupted from the gum of the patient. Unfortunately, dental sealants are preferably applied to a tooth prior to the complete eruption of the tooth for the most effective protection of the tooth, and this makes use of the dental dam for applications of these protective sealants difficult.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,173 to Heasley, which proposes an absorbent roll holder that does not actively remove saliva absorbed by the absorbent rolls, so repeated removal and replacement of the absorbent rolls may be necessary, especially during the performance of lengthy dental procedures (such as when used on multiple quadrants of the mouth), and thus interferes with the normal continuity of the procedure. Further, since the Heasley teaching contemplates removal and replacement of the absorbent rolls while the holder is in the mouth of the patient and during the procedure, the Heasley disclosure recommends that the absorbent roll mounting shafts have their free ends directed anteriorly in the mouth of the patient to reduce the possibility of the absorbent roll accidentally entering the throat of the patient during removal and replacement. Following this recommendation makes it difficult, if not impossible, for example, to use the Heasley device for applying a sealant to a partially erupted rearmost tooth (e.g., the first or second adult molar). Clamping of the Heasley device on a partially erupted first or second adult molar is not possible in order to direct the roll mounting shafts in an anterior direction as is recommended, and a patient will not have an erupted tooth located posterior of the partially erupted first or second adult molar.
No known dental device permits the isolation of a partially erupted rearmost tooth without imposing pain or discomfort on the patient. However, the partially erupted stage of the development of the first and second molars is the most effective time for applying dental sealants to the molars of children to prevent decay, and therefore the avoidance of discomfort in the patient is important.
The apparatus for applying suction adjacent to a tooth according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.